Double Shot (Ninja Monkey)
This article is about the upgrade for the Ninja Monkey. For the Monkey Buccaneer upgrade of the same name, see Double Shot (Monkey Buccaneer). is the third upgrade of Path 1 for the Ninja Monkey in both BTD5 and BTD6. This upgrade allows the Ninja Monkey to throw 2 shurikens at once, in turn allowing a maximum poppage of 8 bloons per shot (up to 4 bloons per shuriken). Tips BTD5 * This upgrade does very well with Seeking Shuriken, as it allows the ninja to pop achieve its max popping power much more easily. BTD6 Summary The Double Shot Ninja is not a particularly strong tower. It's main use is as a stepping stone for Bloonjitsu and most of its power will come with its crosspaths. Caltrops is a good upgrade to use on most Ninjas, while Distraction and Counter-Espionage can assist with difficult rounds mid game. Tips *Seeking Shuriken is useful to ensure consistent performance of the Ninja Monkey, unlike Distraction is luck-based. *Caltrops is a strong crosspath option as the Caltrops are strong by themselves. *Distraction and Counter-Espionage are still good options, however both are luck based. They can be used to assist with rounds where a small amount of Camo Bloons or strong bloons (mainly Ceramic Bloon) are present, such as Round 40, where the Ninja can be used to distract the Ceramics or Round 51, where the Ninja can decamo and distract the Ceramics. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Double Shot has always been very reliable against spaced bloons, particularly against Spaced Pinks and Spaced Blacks. It used to be too expensive to buy, but it now has been balanced to a much more fair price. ;Initial release Purchasing Double Shot no longer decreases the firing speed of the Ninja Monkey (unlike BTDB flash). ;4.1 Double Shot price decreased ($850 → $550). ;4.6 Double Shot price increased ($550 → $700). Gallery Double-Shot.png|BTD5 upgrade icon Double Shot Ninja attacks.PNG|A Double Shot Ninja Monkey attacks a Bloon. Double Shot BTD5.png|BTD5 icon Doubleshot-togo.png|Double Shot Ninja Monkey about to toss two Shurikens steamdoubleshot.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile artwork IMG_3348.PNG|Mobile version Double Shot Ninja BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork Double Shot Ninja Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 icon IMG_3210.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Official BTDB Artwork Double Shot.png|Official BTDB Artwork Trivia * In the flash version of Bloons TD Battles, Double Shot slightly decreases the fire rate of the Ninja Monkey, as if it lost the Ninja Discipline ability (without losing the range). This does not happen in the mobile version of the game. * In BTD5 Flash, this slightly increases the Ninja Monkey's range, more notably in radius of a Monkey Beacon Monkey Village. * In BTD5 Mobile, it is possible to make the Double Shot upgrade itself cost exactly $550. To achieve this, play Easy Difficulty in a Preferred Monkey or Challenge Monkey event where Ninja Monkeys are involved. * In BTD6, the Double Shot ninja looks identical to the BTD5 Bloonjitsu Master. *When not under range of discount-based towers (Monkey Business, Monkey Commerce, etc), the Double Shot upgrade in Impoppable with the Cheaper Doubles MK ($1020 - $100 = $920) costs the same as the Double Shot upgrade in Hard without the Cheaper Doubles MK ($920). Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades